


I’m like a lawyer

by Bicarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Law School, M/M, Mild Smut, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicarisi/pseuds/Bicarisi
Summary: Sonny is trying to study but rather be doing other things.





	I’m like a lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from listening to Im like a lawyer by fall out boy and thought it would be something sonny would 100% say 
> 
> This is my first time writing fluff so you’re welcome lou

Sonny looked up from his law book, it had only been an hour and yet he was already getting bored with studying the same paragraph over and over again. He sighed and looked up at his boyfriend, the older man was sitting in his chair focused on the paper he was reading. Sonny had always found it cute how Rafael’s forehead lines looked when he was focused. Even with his eyes softened, Sonny always thought he looked beautiful like this. 

Sonny groaned and stretched his long legs before he got up, noticing Rafi didn’t even move a inch, he pouted. He walked over to his boyfriend and started to play with his hair, “Rafiiiii-“ he whined “I’m bored, pay attention to me.” He wraps his long arms around Rafael’s neck, only getting a small “hm.” From the man. Sonny rolled his eyes and tries again, “baby-.. you have to love me”. He kissed the side of his temple. The longer man kept begging for the attention of the ADA. 

When Rafael finally sat down his paper he sighed. “You’re supposed to be studying, you know.” To which Sonny just responded with a groan. 

“But it’s so boring-“ he stretched out the ‘ing’, vaguely just annoying his boyfriend who rolled his eyes. 

“Well, you /are/ the one who wants to be a lawyer,” Rafael started and looked back to his newspaper. As much as he loved his tall, lengthy boyfriend he can’t say that he’s always perfect to be around. Especially when he got whiny and moody. 

Sonny then sat on the floor in front of the older man, he ran up his hand up Rafael's left leg, smoothing over his inner thigh. The younger man always knew the trick to get his boyfriend to pay attention to him. “Well,” he started, “I’m like a lawyer”, he moved his hand upward towards his boyfriend's crotch, “with the way I’m always trying to get you off” which he gave the other lawyer a squeeze. 

Rafael believed he has never rolled his eyes so far back before. He let out a laugh, specially known as his ‘shut the fuck up dumbass’ laugh, which was only reserved for Sonny. “You’re so ridiculous, my god.” He went back to his paper, ignoring his boyfriend once again. “You know the ‘no sex till you’re done studying’ rule, honey.” He said, not looking at his boyfriend. 

Sonny pouted out his lip and gave, what he thought was the best- puppy dog eyes and batted them. He groaned “ugh. Okay fine you win.” Sonny went and picked up his law book once again, this time leaning on Rafael’s leg. 

Around the time dinner came around sonny put down his book and study guide, nearly almost had read the whole book and completed the study guide. He let out a yawn and stretched out his arms again, nuzzling into Rafael’s leg to which he was still leaning his head against. 

Rafael played with Sonny's hair, just by habit and not really noticing what he’s doing. Making the younger man purr, he looks down to him. “You finished finally?” He asked, still not taking his eyes off the paper. Sonny sighed, “Yes, took me long enough.” 

Rafael smirked. “Good. Now where were we?” That made Sonny jump up from the floor and sit in his boyfriends lap and kissed him. 

“I can’t believe you fell for that line.” Sonny kisses him softly. Rafael kisses him back. 

“What can I say? I have a thing for lawyers.” He picked up the long blonde and they headed into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @sonny_carisi


End file.
